


destiny has never been kind

by lsularak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Very Short and i apologize, [slaps roof of link] this bad boy can fit so much stress in it, a lot of bullshit about duty again, but i like it a lot and wanna post it anyway, i have never once known how to tag and it shows, if you have ideas please GOD tell me them, kinda rambling, listen i have Feelings ab that okay, mentions of injury, probably, so this is, that day with the calamity 100 years ago, theres some crying and general stress on our beloved characters here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsularak/pseuds/lsularak
Summary: So they ran. The heir to a throne of nothing, and a knight playing at heroism. Two children, playing at being adults, because they had been chosen by a power higher than themselves, and were never given the chance to be anything more than their destinies.they were only ever children. thats a lot of trauma to live through
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	destiny has never been kind

**Author's Note:**

> listen i have no idea what im doing. none. never have i had a single coherent thought in my Life
> 
> in other news; hey if any of you know how to tag this please please tell me im so dumb about tags
> 
> also its short. thats all on me but i couldnt think of anything else to write ?? i have vague ideas for like. some loose Plot rn but we'll have to see about that
> 
> edit; hah yeah right me writing more than one chapter??? unlikely. im just markin this boy as complete and if i suddenly get Ideas i will do something about it

The day had been completely normal. It was a day just like every other day, with the same duties and the same burdens. 

It had been a perfectly normal day.

Link wishes he could say it surprised him that, on a perfectly normal day, everything went downhill. Alas, any knight could tell you that catastrophe will always choose a day like any other to strike. There is rarely warning, just a world exploding into flame and agony.

Link had been ready.

That was his purpose, after all, as the princess' knight; to be prepared for the disasters the world would provide for two marked by fate, and to defend against them. So, he had been ready.

But being ready did not save him, nor did it save her.

The kingdom they knew burst to life with colors and scents more fitting for untamed lands (smoke and flame and blood and bodies and- and- _and_ -) and they were helpless to stop it. 

They tried; they really did. Zelda screamed and begged the goddess who had cursed her with her damned powers to do something, to do _anything_ to wake them, to just do it quickly because her kingdom was _dying_ , and Link tried to pick up those who had fallen with broken legs or burns to get them to safety, because the guardians weren't _stopping_ and there was no way he could fight all of them, hero's spirit or not, because the beeping focus of so many blasts aimed right for his heart was blaring in his ears and he couldn't _deflect_ so many at once–

Their efforts did nothing to stop the kingdom or its denizens from burning.

So they ran. The heir to a throne of nothing, and a knight playing at heroism. Two children, playing at being adults, because they had been chosen by a power higher than themselves, and were never given the chance to be anything more than their destinies.

They ran. They ran and they ran and when Link thought even his own legs would fail to keep him moving they kept _going_. Through the trees and the mud and the rain and the _fire_ , so close that it scorched them; they kept going. 

They stopped twice, and only twice. 

The first time was for the princess. Her hand had slipped from Link's and he turned, desperate to keep moving because the whirring of mechanical legs was too _close_ , but she had fallen and she begged of the world _"How? How did it come to this?"_ and she _wept_ at the silence it gave her.

The second time was the last time.

The guardians had gotten far too close, and the beeping and whirring was grating against Link's ears, and he had to fight them _now_ or risk not living to fight them later.

He had turned and fought and he was _surviving_ , they might've even made it away, but one guardian too many had led to fatal errors in his defense, and the hero collapsed to his knees.

The princess told him to _go_ , to save himself, but the hero could never leave his charge, and struggled to his feet.

He didn't really need to, though. Because Zelda had _done it_. With a cry he had been pushed aside, and a power long dormant had finally decided to wake itself. She had _done_ it, and they were _safe_.

The exhaustion weighing down his body finally caused him to drop.

The words she spoke to him then were lost in a haze, and he dropped into nothing.

It didn't matter, though. It wasn't like he would remember them when he woke up anyway.


End file.
